A vehicle body structure is known in which the vehicle body has a coupling member that couples the rear end of a front side frame arranged at both sides of an engine compartment along the longitudinal direction, the front end of a side sill arranged at both sides of a vehicle compartment along the longitudinal direction, and the front end of a center frame arranged at the center of the vehicle compartment in the width direction of the vehicle along the longitudinal direction.
The coupling member includes an outrigger extending obliquely to behind toward the outside in the width direction of the vehicle and connected to the front end of the side sill, and a center frame extension extending obliquely to behind toward the inside in the width direction of the vehicle and connected to the front end of the center frame, so that during a collision of the vehicle, the collision load backward input to the front side frame is dispersed to the side sill and the center frame in the width direction of the vehicle via the coupling member and the deformation of the vehicle compartment can be suppressed to a minimum due to the collision load (see Patent Document 1).
Citation List
Patent Document
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-18725